


Death protocol [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Discusión sobre muerte, Feelings, M/M, Married Couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: “¿Cómo quieres que la BSAA te notifique si muero o me pierdo durante una misión?”“¿Qué mierda, Redfield?” gime León desde su lugar en la cama.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Death protocol [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [death protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948458) by [BeesKnees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees). 



> No sé cómo agradecerle a @BeesKnees por permitirme hacer la traducción de su historia recién posteada. Es mi primera vez en este fandom y, como dicen, las primeras veces duelen (sobre todo porque lloré al leerla y lloré una vez más al traducirla, so...), pero el sentimiento que queda al final no se compara con nada; espero que ustedes sientan lo mismo. 
> 
> He estado jugando nuevamente RE4 y quería mostrar mi amor hacia Leon y hacia Chris de alguna forma, fue allí donde apareció Death Protocol y simplemente supe que este era el momento.

“¿Cómo quieres que la BSAA te notifique si muero o me pierdo durante una misión?”

No es demasiado tarde, pero ambos están exhaustos. Han sido dos meses desde la última vez que los dos estuvieron en la casa al mismo tiempo por más de un día. Ahora tienen un fin de semana por delante —un glorioso sábado y domingo en toda su extensión después de que Chris recogiera a León en la tarde. Comieron pizza y tuvieron sexo en la sala de estar y luego comieron más pizza _y_ helado.

Pero hay una pregunta que ha estado en la mente de Chris durante los últimos días, más específicamente desde que recibió su nuevo paquete de documentos de la BSAA.

“¿Qué _mierda_ , Redfield?” gime León, su voz apagada. Ya está tumbado en la enorme cama, enterrado boca abajo sobre las almohadas mientras Chris se lava los dientes. Tiene claro que León no quiere hablar sobre eso ahora, pero no es el tipo de cosas de las que la gente quiere hablar en general.

Chris cruza la puerta entre el baño y el dormitorio y se recarga contra el marco.

“Hablo en serio,” le dice a la nuca de León.

“¿Cuál es el protocolo para los otros cónyuges de la BSAA?” pregunta éste, levantando la cabeza. Parece darse cuenta de que es mejor ceder y acabar con esto lo más pronto posible.

Chris arquea una ceja.

“¿Qué parte de tu trabajo te hace pensar que la BSAA será capaz de contactarte de la misma forma que a los demás cónyuges de la BSAA, _agente especial_?”

León odia tirar de esos hilos llamados posibilidades. Una carta no tendría sentido. La BSAA tendría suerte de encontrarlo en persona —y entonces se pregunta qué demonios podrían enviarle. No está seguro de qué lo deja más frío: un mensaje impersonal mientras está solo o consuelo proveniente de un extraño que no lo conoce y probablemente apenas si conocía a Chris. Está comenzando a sudar.

“Solo diles que envíen a alguien a dispararme,” responde León, autocrítico. Ambos saben que él es muy bueno en lo que hace —una leyenda y de las mejores, como todo el mundo le recuerda. Pero a León le cuesta mucho vivir la vida en esos largos periodos en medio de las batallas —hay mucho que pensar y sentir, mucho que no dudará en desgarrarlo tras una intensidad de escrutinio de su parte. Le deja tiempo para considerar cómo, a pesar de todas aquellas peleas y sacrificios, el mundo no parece mejorar.

A León no le gusta la idea de averiguar hasta dónde llegaría sin Chris. No le gusta la idea de la lentitud que le tomaría caerse a pedazos —todas sus mejores cualidades evaporándose bajo el dolor del mundo. Si Chris no estuviera, tal vez sería mejor rendirse con algo de sí mismo intacto —incluso mientras piensa aquello, puede escuchar a Chris diciéndole que tiene que darle una oportunidad al mundo de construir cosas nuevas para él y sus alrededores. Chris cree en la muerte como una resurrección, siempre un paso más adelante. León no puede arder de igual forma porque está muy ocupado sufriendo por las pequeñas plumas que se convirtieron en cenizas.

Y efectivamente, Chris frunce el ceño desde su lugar en la puerta, las líneas de expresión grabándose con más profundidad en su hermoso rostro.

“¿Cómo se lo dirán a Claire?” pregunta León en su lugar, cediendo de nuevo para mantener la paz y acabar con esta conversación.

“Si no fuera posible hablar en persona, dejarían un mensaje para ella en la sede de TerraSave de que necesita ponerse en contacto con la BSAA. Le darían un número al cual llamar y la transferirían con alguien más importante.”

León asiente. Un mensaje de que tienes que hacer una pésima llamada, una que temerías por marcar incluso si no hace ninguna diferencia.

“Entonces haz que contacten a Hunnigan,” dice León. Ella no es la peor persona que podría avisarle. Intercambian malas noticias continuamente. Y León no le puede pedir a Claire que se lo diga. Eso sería mucho para ella. Hunnigan al menos lo conoce.

Chris se dirige hacia la cómoda, termina de completar el papeleo para reflejar lo que acaban de discutir y firma con su nombre.

“¿Cómo me lo diría la DSO?” pregunta Chris después de un momento en silencio, todavía de espaldas a León.

“Bueno, probablemente borrarían mi identidad al minuto de haber muerto, y sería algo difícil comprobar que estuvimos casados,” dice León con un toque de humor sardónico. Simplemente no puede evitarlo a pesar de ver la tensión ondular en los hombros de Chris. Es solo que —es tan jodidamente cercano a la verdad, y tiene claro que eso lo lastimará.

“Vendrán por la casa,” intenta León de nuevo, cansado. Su casa la provee el gobierno de los Estados Unidos con el respaldo de su trabajo. Una vez que no esté, no tendrán razón para dejar que Chris se quede allí. “También se llevarán todas mis cosas y las destruirán,” para asegurarse de que no haya información filtrada, para asegurarse de no pasar nada por alto.

“Eventualmente te darán un certificado de mi muerte,” continúa. “Pero supongo que vendrá primero todo lo que te dije antes, y nunca te dirán dónde estaba, o qué estaba haciendo o cómo morí.” No que la BSAA sea mucho más flexible con secretos importantes, pero los Estados Unidos están obligados a ser más cerrados. Si Chris se enterara de más, sería tras tirar unas cuantas cuerdas para acceder a los documentos clasificados.

“Y destruirán mi cuerpo, sin importar cómo haya muerto. Tal vez te den las cenizas, pero no contaría con ello,” los hombros de Chris se han puesto más rígidos con cada palabra. “¿Es suficiente?” pregunta al final, casi en silencio, queriendo terminar la charla. Hay una razón por la que no discuten estas cosas. La intención de León no era herir a Chris, pero alguna parte de él necesitaba saberlo incluso si lo odiaba.

“Sí,” susurra éste y se gira hacia él. León lo arrastra hacia la cama y Chris cede sin objeciones. León lo coloca frente a él y lo besa, probando los restos de la pasta dental con sabor a menta.

Ambos desean poder prometerle al otro que esas predicciones nunca sucederán. Que pueden hacer algo para alterar sus destinos. Pero conocen bien el trabajo que hacen. A veces no importa qué tan inteligente o rápido o fuerte seas. La mayoría del tiempo, es suerte la que te consigue atravesar la puerta de regreso. Así que, llegará un momento en el que sean superados por alguna nueva monstruosidad o golpeados por escombros voladores, incluso llegará el segundo donde se pongan en la línea de fuego para salvar a otra persona.

Llegará el día en que uno pierda al otro, y ambos saben que será más cruel para que el quede vivo.

Así que Chris no hace falsas promesas. Se aleja, presionando los dedos contra el labio inferior de León.

“Te amo,” susurra como una confesión. León le besa los dedos.

“También te amo,” dice.

* * *

Seis meses después, Chris estará en Edonia y Hunnigan recibirá una llamada.


End file.
